O Destino no teu coração
by Lady Luna Andrews
Summary: - EM PAUSA Ç.Ç - Há muito tempo quando os feiticeiros dominavam o mundo da magia existiu um grande amor que lhes foi roubado pelo o mal...Será que uma segunda oportunidade de recomçar sera lhes dada? Sem jeito para sumarios i.i"
1. Chapter 1

_NOTA: Este 2º fic será sobre Clow….da minha versão como queria que tivessem passado as coisas…ahahah … ou seja é capaz de não ficar igual ao anime…)_

_Mais uma vez…..todos os personagens são da CLAMP….. a excepção dos personagens que criarei…:p_

**O Destino no teu coração**

Há muito tempo quando os feiticeiros dominavam o mundo da magia existiram os guardiães seres mágicos destinados a proteger essa mesma magia e como tal como a luz existi a sombra tem de existir ,um grupo de feiticeiros e seres mágicos no inicio dos tempos ameaçou o equilíbrio da magia atacando sem do nem piedade os feiticeiros para conseguirem a sua magia e se tornarem poderosos mas os guardiães lutaram um a um foram morrendo ate só sobrar dois guardiães , uma bela mulher imortalizada pela sua bondade e bela voz que dava pelo o nome de Hayase e do seu prometido e também guardião de belos olhos azuis de serenidade e sabedoria sem igual, Tales eles lutaram numa luta sem descanso contra ao líder do grupo maligno Zunishi que também amava a guardiã Hayase e queria o domínio da magia mas vendo que Hayase nunca iria ser sua e que estava perdido pois não possuía quase energia vital para viver resolve matar Hayase mas o seu prometido protege-a e Hayase como estava também sem muita força vital une-se ao seu amado e juram amor eterno e que aquilo não iria terminar por ali e morrem os dois de mãos dadas sobre o solo e Zunishi sabendo que como poderoso que era reencarnaria se deixa morrer e a paz voltou a reinar sobre o mundo e um feiticeiro poderoso manda enterrar os dois feiticeiros que tudo tinham para serem felizes mas uma coisa ele tinha a certeza a historia não terminaria por ali e quanto a zunishi fora enterrado longe dos dois amantes e assim os anos passaram e historia virou lenda ,a lenda virou mito e as coisas que não deveriam ter sido esquecidas se perderam . 

E com isto os séculos passaram a na mesma data da morte de Tales.Hayase e Zunishi nascem três meninos, uma menina abençoada pela eterna beleza da Lua que dava pelo o nome de Isabella, um menino dotado pela a magia do Sol que é sabedor e forte que dava pelo o nome de Reed Clow e um menino dotado de uma grande astúcia e ferocidade dos grandes elementos de nome Souma e com desconhecendo a sua missão ,cresceram e viveram felizes ate quando completaram 20 anos em que tudo começaria a mudar modificando tudo o que ate agora acreditariam…

Numa grande mansão, se encontrava um mago muito absorvido nos seus livros como sempre estava mas a sua leitura é interrompida por um certo ser alado de cor alaranjada com aspecto de tigre:

- Clow ,Clow deverias de ir dormir não podes passar a vida a ler…por isso tas de óculos por tanto leres ….deverias sair mais.

Clow olha a sua criatura e lhe sorri Kerberus sempre se perguntava como ele conseguia estar assim o tempo todo :

- Meu caro kerberus …. Irei me deitar mais tarde não te preocupes .

- Ah … és sempre o mesmo .

Os dois continuam a falar com kerberus a reclamar e Clow limitando-se a sorrir e entra um ser alado igual a kerberus mas com aspecto de um homem, um anjo:

- Amo deveria ir dormir kerberus uma vez na vida tem razão. Com braços cruzados ignorando o furioso kerberus.

Com esta afirmação de Yue , Kerberus começa a brigar com ele e Clow só observa as suas criaturas se afastando a discutir e pensa: " Estes dois são formidáveis" .

Olha seu livro e fecha-o com um marcador de pagina donde estava e dirige-se aonde kerberus e yue acabavam de discutir e fala-lhes:

- Vamos dormir então ..parem de discutir os dois…

Ao ouvirem seu mestre os dois calam-se automaticamente e dirigem-se aos seus quartos ,Clow se dirige ao seu , veste-se , toma banho e deita-se dormindo mas a sua mente apesar de adormecida viaja num mundo secreto num mundo que so a nos pertence o misterioso mundo dos sonhos …

" _Clow encontrava-se numa noite escura em volta estava tudo negro mas passando uns segundos ve um mulher escondida na sombra e em volta um cenário de chamas e um homem com olhar malévolo sem duvida mas também estava escondido que levantava as mãos aos céus e preparava-se para atingir a bela mulher. Ele sem explicar bem porque se põe em frente dela e ouve-se um grito dela e o riso do homem que dizia: _

_Isto nunca vai terminar…….vai sempre se repetir... "_

- Acorda Clow…é o que faz não dormires cedo. Kerberus grita com Clow que acorda e põe os óculos.

- kerberus…Bom dia !!

- Bom dia….esta esquecendo que vamos hoje tratar com o festival do Tanabata com Yuji..ou esqueceu ?...

- Não kerberus…so vestir que já vamos… -diz Clow Sorrindo.

Depois de se vestir e tomado o pequeno almoço , Clow desce a colina onde estava sua casa e vai ter ao templo de Tsukimine e ao pe da arvore do templo ,estava uma menina de cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor que tinha uns 17 anos e ao olhar Clow sorri dizendo de forma cortes:

- Srº Clow meu pai encontra-se dentro do templo…

- Muito obrigada Megumi..e chama-me Clow…. Por favor…

- sim…e desculpe clow….-diz de forma descontraída e sorridente e leva Clow a presença de sue pai e entram dentro do templo sentado ao estilo japonês numa pequena mesa encontrava-se Yuji , que era um homem de cabelo cinzento devido á idade com ar sábio e com um sorriso bonito olha Clow da um sorriso:

- Como sempre pontual….Clow e olá Kerberus. Diz olhando os dois.

- Olá Yuji..será que a Kaguya fez uns….

- ahaha você não muda kerberus si kaguya fez uns doces …..deliciosos hoje…para você…

- esplêndido..-dizendo isto praticamente voa ate á cozinha, contente.

Clow e Yuji vêem ele se afastar sorrindo e depois Clow olha Yuji perguntando:

- Então que queres que te ajude caro amigo…

- Queria que me ajudasses na iluminação do festival e claro os pratos a preparar..melhor do que ninguém conheces melhor a comida …

- que exagero.. mas si farei isso… vejamos..Kerberus chega aqui.

Com isto em pouco tempo chega ao pe de Clow,Kerberus com doces na mão olhar ameaçador:

- Não comes nenhum doce Clow…

- ahahah meu bom kerberus….so quero que me ajudes numa coisa… -diz com olhar semi misterioso.

Yuji não entendia nada..mas sabia que vindo de Clow tudo seria de esperar.

- Ah que chato..esta bem….

- Então meu caro kerberus..vai chamar o Yue por mim deve estar no lago.

- Aquele chato esconde-se nos sítios mais isolados…não sei que tanto ele pensa…mas vou la sim….ate já…

- Obrigada kerberus…

- Mas Clow que vais fazer ??...-diz Yuji meio pe atrás com Clow pois dele podia esperar-se tudo .

- Saberás esta noite…não te preocupes com a comida e iluminação do resto eu trato meu caro Yuji.

- Esta bem…amigo…. Veremos-nos logo então..

- Sim meu caro Yuji…ate logo…

- ate logo….amigo…

Yue e kerberus aparecme pouco depois na mansão e Yue:

- Que se passa amo?

- Preciso da vossa ajuda….-diz com um sorriso e eles automaticamente percebe e fecham os olhos concentrando e uma luz prateada sai do cristal de Yue e uma luz alaranjada do cristal de kerberus e Clow invoca o seu bastão dizendo de olhos fechado aparecendo a sua insígnia :

- Com o poder que governa este mundo e faz ele florescer..Luz , Escuridão elementos concedam esta honra a mim que vos serve e cria as cartas ..Doce e Resplendor…

Aoncetece um turbilhão de luz branca que circunda os dois guardioes e Clow e aparecem as duas cartas no meio da insígnia no ar , a forma de doce e a forma de Resplendor no activo se curvam perante Clow e tomam a forma de carta indo ter á sua mão , Clow feliz olha os dois:

- Acho que isto vai servir ..

Os dois guardiães acenam com um sorriso concordando e Clow olha as suas criaturas sorrindo mas com a cabeça noutro lugar pensando em algo mais que o festival e nas cartas ….

Enquanto isso na Grécia,Atenas :

Uma jovem estava com o arco e a flecha treinando com uma arvore vestia um traje tipicamente grego branco sem muito espartilhos com forma esvoaçante e sensual, possuía um ar calmo e sereno como se observa-se mais alem do alvo que queria atingir mas é interrompida nos seu pensamentos por um homem com ar imponente que se aproximava era um homem com ar de ter idade:

- Filha deveria parar …esforçaste demais….

- Não exageres pai ….eu estou bem…

- aii… esforçaste hoje a aprender mais magia do vento…não exageres Isabella…

- Ai pai não vou exagerar não preocupa….

- Esta bem me rendo….daqui a pouco chega seu mestre ….

- ta bom….ate já…quando ele vier diga para vir aqui ter por favor…-diz a garota sorrindo o pai faz cara cansada como de desistência ,dizendo sim retira-se e a garota fica treinando mais arco e flecha mas desta vez ao ouvir lembrar do seu mestre pensa que tem um assunto muito importante a falar-lhe e lembra-se da razão de o querer fazer e deixa mergulhar-se nos seus pensamentos novamente:

" _Ela estava numa noite escura e via ao longe um cenário em chamas mas estava num sitio estranho e repara em dois homens que a olhavam, vê chamas a vir em sua direcção só se encolhe mas o outro homem coloca-se na sua frente sem perceber ela muito bem sente uma grande angustia e grita e ouve a voz do que a queria atacar:_

_Isto nunca vai terminar…….vai sempre se repetir..."_

- Porque sinto esta angustia e esta necessidade de saber…diz Isabella lembrando-se do seu sonho.

- Porque esta ligado a ti ….e faz parte do teu destino saberes….diz um homem de grande porte com ar sábio muito calmo e sereno aparentava ter uns 50 anos no mínimo,que se aproximava da jovem que ao ser apanhada de surpresa pela a voz sorri e vai abraça-lo , e ele retribui abraçando-a também e sorrindo ,Isabella sorrindo :

- Mestre que bom vê-lo…..

- È minha cara aluna …..também tive muitas saudades tuas..estou vendo que continuas treinando arco e flecha teu pai me contou que te esmeraste na magia do vento interessante…

- è mas meu pai também exagera ….mas …..Queria falar consigo de outro assunto mestre..-dizendo isto o olhar de Isabella some o sorriso e da lugar a um rosto de preocupação. O mestre de Isabella olha-a e analisa-a e sorri:

- Melhor irmos para dentro com a tua expressão de preocupação tenho a certeza que vamos demorar um tempo ….entremos…..-dizendo isto entra dentro da mansão da jovem Isabella ,sendo seguido de perto por ela chegam a uma sala ricamente decorada e senta-se o mestre da jovem num cadeirão enorme e ela num sofá ao lado ,ao estilo da época e Isabella olha sue mestre com rosto sério e começa:

- Bem…eu ontem tive um sonho muito estranho…e vi um homem nos meus sonhos…e outro que me atacou eu sinto que vivi aquilo …e impossível mas sinto uma grande angustia e este sonho persegue o dia todo já tinha tido este sonho algumas vezes mas agora sinto-o com intensidade …

- Hum…entendo….o impossível as vezes pode ser o mais possível minha cara Isabella mas …não te deves preocupar….é capaz de ser so um sonho sorri em breve iremos viajar- diz sorrindo, Isabella olha e baixa cabeça e sorri levantando-se diz:

- Obrigada…é deve ter razão….não devo preocupar-me….estou preparando tudo.-dizendo isto sai sorrindo mas sem deixar de pensar.

- Você acha mesmo que é só um sonho meu caro ….Pablo…diz o pai de Isabella

- Sem duvida que não é um sonho…meu caro Hattori….-diz o mestre.

- Que achas que ira acontecer….-diz preocupado.

- Nem eu o sei só o destino o pode predizer….-diz olhando o seu amigo com olhar misterioso…

Enquanto isso na China,Hong Kong

Um homem encontrava-se muito sério observando a noite vê alguém a aproximar-se e se vira:

- Que deseja meu pai ?

- Deverias de descansar Souma amanha tens coisas importantes a tratar no Japão não te esqueças meu filho. – diz o velho senhor

-Sim eu sei … mas irei dentro de uns dias não amanha.-diz olhando longe não ligando nenhuma ao pai.

- E porque isso ?-diz estranhando reacção.

- O meu assunto so chega ao Japão dentro de dias .-diz olhando na mesma posição a noite não ligando nenhuma ao pai.

- Não entendo mas tudo bem, te deixo então entregue aos teus pensamentos.

- Sim obrigado. Diz olhando noite de novo e na sua memoria em as memorias do sue sonho anterior lembra-se:

" _Ele olhava os dois juntos ela se curvando perante ele aquele ser que ele mais odiava ele tinha a sua amada e dizendo… "Nunca que serei tua nunca…ate ao fim dos meus dias por mais que tudo mude nunca te irei amar " e em seguida vê ela se curvar e beijar o seu amado e jurarem uma promessa " Na minha vida por mais que viva sempre te irei amar esta é a nossa promessa " e vê uma fusão de luz branca e vê os dois caírem sem vida e ele próprio começava a cair fraco e sem força pressentia que iria morrer e ouve a dizer: " Nunca o irei consentir isto vai sempre começar assim …Isto nunca vai terminar ..vai sempre se repetir " um brilho negro sai do seu corpo e o fogo em volta deles se apaga e ele cai ao chão "_

- Em breve nos encontraremos meu amor …em breve estaremos juntos Hayase..muito em breve..- um sorriso malévolo sai dos seus lábios .

E a noite com pressentindo o desastre que estava por vir começa a chover lavando a noite para dar lugar ao belo sol que traz esperança e alegria….

Continua…..

NOTA: Bem….O.o'' isto que eu escrevo…é… meio muita imaginação….. ahaha vão ver q isto encontra sentido…:p

Desculpem os erros q encontrarem mas..posso no captar alguns…sorry…i.i

Ate próximo capitulo….e comentem….msm q seja por bem ou por mal..mas comentem..:p


	2. Nos conhecemos?

**O Destino no teu coração**

**Cap.2**

E a noite com pressentindo o desastre que estava por vir começa a chover lavando a noite para dar lugar ao belo sol que traz esperança e alegria….

Uma jovem se encontra a dormir sonhando:

" Era uma bela noite num grande castelo com uma lua brilhante que parecia sorrir a dois belos jovens .Ela se encontrava olhando a noite e sente um homem com um olhar terno se aproximando e abraçar por trás ela fecha olhos o sentindo se vira o olha :' Tales…. Te amo…'. O homem sorri a beija :'eu também te amo Hayase.' Com isto o homem a conduz a cama e ela o segue extasiada e feliz e ali consumam o seu amor e no fim ela o olha deitada sobre seu peito e diz:' o nosso amor é eterno? ' ele a olha sorri acaricia seu cabelo :' enquanto eu existir para alem dessa vida eu te amo….eternamente meu anjo'… Ela sorri e adormece no peito daquele que mais ama '

Acorda sobressaltada e se olha assustada e cansada e pensa:

- Que se passa comigo?...

Olha para fora ve o Sol lhe sorrindo se levanta e vai ate parapeito da janela e lembra seu sonho e balbucia:

- Tales…- como em transe mas é desperta de seu transe por um homem que lhe sorria .

-Mestre…

-Me perdoa Isabella pensei que tivesse pronta já….para a nossa viagem ao Japão….

- Me desculpe me apronto já..

-Sem problema ….as malas já tão na carruagem….tamos te esperando…-dizendo isso se retira.

Isabella se esquece do seu sonho e se veste e desce para ir para a carruagem que a levaria ao Japão e a mudança de seu mundo.

Enquanto isso , na China em Hong Kong

Souma tinha acabado de acordar e se encontrava em pensamentos e é interrompido por seu pai que entrava o olha com indiferença:

- Para quando você vai viajar meu filho…

- Dentro de dois dias meu pai….-diz olhando seu progenitor com olhar muito sério.

O Pai de Souma o olha :

- Só espero que corra tudo bem meu filho.- chega perto de seu filho o abraça, Souma o olha friamente e o abraça também sem sentimento.

Se levanta e seu pai sai do quarto se despidindo . Souma se absorve em seus pensamentos :

- Mal posso esperar por te ver minha doce Isabella. – Dá um estranho sorriso fraco.

Dizendo isso desce para treinar o arco e flecha e treinar magia com a força do fogo e a calma e destruidora magia da Terra.Enquanto treinava se lembrava como tinha sido anterior vida e de como lhe tinha sido destruída e recordava do detestável Tales e da sua amada..a amada Hayase .

" Era noite , Zunishi e Hayase se encontravam debaixo de uma arvore de cerejeira.

Hayase estava o olhando seriamente e com compaixão :

-Me perdoa Zunishi…… eu o amo … e os sentimentos não se escolhem…e…e….vou-me casar com ele…

Zunishi estava desesperado, graças a Tales ela não o amava , ela era so dele so dele..

- Tu podes me amar eu sei que sim…..Hayase..so me da uma oportunidade….

- Não tu sabes que não…eu amo Tales… nunca te poderei amar…- Com isto ela sai se despedindo dele

Zunishi olhava Hayase indo embora respirando compassadamente ele fala, gritando:

- Se não es minha não serás de mais ninguém!!

Hayase se vira assutasse pela a primeira vez com o seu estimado amigo de infância:

- Que falas? Eu não sou tua e nunca o serei!

- Nos dois juntos Hayase..poderemos reinar o mundo com a minha magia eterna….poderei dar-te a imortalidade a ti e mim…..quando eu matar todos os esses reles possuidores de magia que não a usam…nos poderemos ser felizes…os dois!! Tu e eu somos um do outro.- diz com olhar louco, maníaco.

Hayase chocada o olha e se repugna :

- ès tu que tens matado todos os feiticeiros….

- Sou… eles não mereciam a magia que tinham….

- Foste tu que mataste os nossos amigos….

- Sim… eles não mereciam a sua magia… eu serei o senhor deste mundo e tu reinaras comigo…

-Nunca!!! Eu odeio-te ….- falando a chorar sai a correr Zunishi fala umas palavras num idioma estranho e Hayase começa a cair lentamente desmaiando em posição fetal.

- Tu es minha e sempre o serás!

- Estas enganado ….-diz uma voz vinda das sombras, era um tom suave que ele reconheceu logo.

- Tales… ahahha vieste para morrer …- diz se preparando ,convocando seu bastão e fala :

- Flama Máxima…

Tales olhando se prepara e vê Hayase sente sua presença muito fraca diz:

- Deixa Hayase…

- Ela não é tua Tales…NUNCA O SERÁ…

Dizendo isto faz as chamas se expandirem por longos kilometros . Hayase acorda aos poucos e mesmo débil e de vista turva se levanta caminhando ate Tales.

- Ele foi quem matou os outros guardiães…e consumiu minha força magica… - diz caindo sem forças nos braços do seu amado e olha as chamas em volta.

Tales abraça a sua amada e diz chorando:

- Me perdoa….por não ter chegado mais cedo

- Me ouve meu amor….- diz Hayase.

- Estou escutando…

- Se nos acontecer algo…

- Não vai acontecer nada…

- Me escuta…

- se nos acontecer algo eu quero que me prometa que o nosso final não será assim… nem que seja noutra vida…_Na minha vida por mais que viva sempre te irei amar esta é a nossa promessa_

- Prometo…_Na minha vida por mais que viva sempre te irei amar esta é a nossa promessa_ -diz tentando sorrir ternamente para ela.

Hayase retira rapidamente um colar com forma de lua do seu pescoço e coloca em Tales ele por sua vez faz o mesmo mas com um colar de sol.Tales puxa sua amada delicadamente para sim e a beija e se deixa cair ao chão fraco por causa do fogo e sua amada estava ao ponto de desfalecer.

- Te amo Tales..e sempre te amarei…

- E eu a você…minha querida Hayase…

Os dois mesmo caídos a ponto de morrer deixam fluir o pouco de magia que lhes restava e deixam cair sobre a Terra que começou a brilhar numa fusão de luz branca.

Zunishi assistindo a cena…não aguenta e pegando no seu bastão, o atira fora e levando as mãos aos céus se prepara para atingir Hayase. Tales olha para ele e atira Hayase para o lado e se ve luz verde e segundos depois se houve um grito e Hayase ao lado chora sobre o peito de seu amado ao vê-lo morto . Zunishi começava a fraquejar .

- Matei Tales…ahahha agora ninguém nos vai impedir minha querida Hayase…de sermos felizes…

Hayase levanta a cabeça do peito de seu amado o olha de olho fechados limpa lágrimas e olhando Zunishi fala:

- Te odeio….eu nunca serei tua…-dizendo isso se deixa cair sobre o peito de Tales

- Não…não…minha querida Hayase

- eu te odeio… e nunca serei tua…o meu amor por Tales é eterno… nunca serei tua…- dizendo isso, beija seu amado leva a sua mão ao peito e sente o seu coração parar aos poucos e sua magia desvancendo, desfalece sobre o peito de quem ama e de mãos dadas com ele , acaba morrendo.

Zunishi olha a cena chora e se deixa cair de joelhos, sente que vem a caminho a guarda magica e o conselho magico e Pablo , pega seu bastão e o aponta para sim e repetindo as mesmas palavras que para Tales se mata sem antes dizer:

- _Nunca o irei consentir isto vai sempre começar assim …Isto nunca vai terminar ..vai sempre se repetir."_

Souma olha o centro do alvo que estava fazendo pontaria e o acerta bem no centro com fúria.

- Nunca irá terminar nunca o irei consentir….Nessa vida ….voce não me ira roubar Hayase…. Tales…

Com os pensamentos assim , continua treinando arco e flecha.

Na Grécia, Atenas…

- Tens certeza..meu amor que queres conhecer o Japão, meu anjo…

- Sim minha mãe…quero conhecer os meus avos, meus tios e minha prima que vivem na única vila totalmente magica….das terras mais próximas…quero conhecer Tomoeda…

- Esta bem..- diz suspirando.

- Vai minha pequena….Pablo confio que cuidaras muito da minha pequena...- diz disfarçando em vão a preocupação.

- Com certeza…meu amigo…vamos Isabella…

Isabella da um ultimo abraço aos pais e entra na carruagem meio contente e meio triste pois uma estranha sensação a invade de que nunca mais os ira ver mas afasta esse pensamento e vai vendo a paisagem e se perde nos pensamentos e acaba por se encostar ao fim de umas horas de viagem e sonha:

" Ela se encontrava perto do lago ,chorando. Sua avo materna tinha morrido. E se recorda do que sua avo dizia sempre no final das suas interessantes historias. E as palavras saem de sua boca entre soluços .

- Os heróis nem sempre vivem final feliz…mas vivem em pleno antes do fim….

- Pois tem muita razão senhorita…- ao ouvir uma voz suave e doce , a menina se vira e olha o homem que a olhava ternamente.

- Uma bela dama como você não deveria chorar nunca….- diz entregando um lenço.

Ela aceita e se detem observando aqueles olhos azuis que sorriam para ela "

Isabella acorda de sobressalto e olha em volta reconhecendo onde esta e observa seu mestre a olhando misteriosamente .

- Esta tudo bem minha querida Isabell...- diz a olhando ternamente.

- Esta tudo sim…- diz disfarçando um ligeiro sorriso e se detem pensando no seu sonho e quem seria aquele homem de olhos azuis.

Enquanto isso em Tomoeda , Japão

Clow se encontrava debaixo da cerejeira nesse momento com o seu livro, com Yue, Kerberus estava preocupado em casa tentando encontrar doces.

Clow olha o jardim e se detem pensando na bela dama que vira no seu sonho sombrio e com um ar misterioso olha a flor de cerejeira que nesse preciso momento caira sobre seu joelho cobrindo pelo o manto.

- Acho que irei saber em breve…- sorri olhando o céu.

- Clow onde dessa vez você escondeu os doces….arghhhhhhh

- Amo…onde escondeu os doces de kerberus…

Acordado de seu transe , sorri olha seu guardião acaricia seus cabelos sorri:

- Dessa vez…..nao fui eu… foi Megumi que escondeu…

Aparece no jardim um Kerbeurs furioso soltando fogo por todo o lado:

- Clow onde esta…??

- Clow….- ouve a voz do seu velho amigo ,Yuji indo ate ao pe de onde estava.

- Diz meu amigo…- sorrindo

- Acabei de receber uma carta….vinda da Grécia…parece que a filha de meu irmão…esta vindo ca..para conhecer meus pais…e nos conhecer a nos…vem na noite do festival de Tanabata…- diz muito feliz.

- Que bom meu amigo!!...

- Obrigado… você arranjo o problema da iluminação e da comida?

- Como você viu tudo arranjado…as cartas que criei vão te ajudar…

- Que fazem essas cartas Clow?

- Aguarda meu amigo …aguarda…- diz sorrindo

- Esta bem… depois te levarei a conhecer minha sobrinha…

- Com certeza será um prazer…- diz sorrindo.

- Ela herdou dom da magia …..da parte de meu irmão….ja que a minha cunhada é mortal… meu irmão diz que ela tem habilidade excelente com o vento mas gosta de aprender…de tudo…

- E ela…esta muito certa… vai ser um honra conhecer um jovem tão prendada… e que se preocupe em aprender.

- É …bem vou indo tenho pormenores para arranjar lá em casa…..para arranjar seu quarto para ela ficar…e uns assuntos do festival. Ate mais..Clow…

- Ate mais….- quando Yuji se afasta começa a pensar no seu sonho de novo.

- Será que te vou encontrar de novo…- diz pensativo.

Enquanto isso na China, Hong Kong

Tinha acabdo de tomar banho depois do treino e vestido. Entra no seu quarto um batalhão de criados:

- Esta tudo pronto para sua ida…ao Japão..senhor..-diz um dos criados.

- Obrigado.-diz friamente

- Mas meu filho você não iria so..daqui a dois dias?- diz seu pai se aproximando.

- Sim…mas mudei de planos…irei hoje…- diz sem se adiantar mais.

- Esta bem…adeus meu filho ate depois…- o abraça ele abraça o pai por segundos e entra dentro da carruagem e dentro da carruagem se sente feliz, por se livrar daquele lugar e ir ao local onde tinha antes vivido.

- Em breve nos encontraremos..muito em breve….

…………………………………………:::::::: Passados 2 dias ::::::::………………………………………………

Isabella acabava de comer e olhava Pablo e diz:

- Mestre falta muito para chegar a Tomoeda…

Pablo sorri:

- Já estamos cá… - Manda o moço da carruagem parar e deixar seus pertences no chão e diz a ele para voltar, o rapazinho estranha pois estavam a entrada de uma floresta meio negra, mas assente e os deixa ali , quando Pablo teve certeza de que ele tinha ido embora diz:

- Revela-te a mim…..Vila Magica de Tomoeda…

E um buraco se abre e diante deles aparece uma vila que aparentemente parecia normal sumindo com a floresta negra que estava ali antes, Pablo sorri olha Isabella e diz:

- Vamos Isabell…senão se fechara…-diz pegando suas malas e entrando para a vila.

Isabella surpreendida e maravilhada olhando dentro da vila e acorda quando seu mestre lhe fala:

- Sim claro….- pega suas malas entra com ele.

- Me da que eu carrego elas…-segura nas malas de Isabella .

Isabella olhava o quão grande era a vila e viu crianças levitando e viu pessoas fazendo poções a entrada de suas casas. Pablo sorriu ao ver o fascínio dela e disse para ela o seguir:

- Vamos…ver seus tios primeiro….seus avos vão ver depois…

- Sim…-diz ainda fascinada e olha em volta e repara o que antes não havia reparado estava tudo enfeitado parecia que ia haver uma festa.

- Vai haver aqui alguma festa mestre?...-olhando-o e andando com ele.

- Por essa altura do ano… deve ser o Festival de Tanabata….

- Que é festival de Tanabata..?- diz confusa.

- Depois te explico…chegamos no Templo onde vivem seus tios…-diz pablo ao ver o Templo.

Isabella olhava aquilo fascinada e so acorda quando ouve um grito de uma garota de 17 anos que ia em direcção ao seu mestre sorrindo o abraçando:

- Que bom vê-lo por ca de novo…senhor Pablo..

- ahaha e é sempre bom ver que não mudas….me diz Megumi teu pai esta em casa…?- diz Pablo sorrindo.

Isabella olha a situação sem dizer nada sem reagir depois repara que a menina que dava pelo o nome de Megumi a olhava . Ela sem graça fala:

-Olá…

Megumi sorri e diz:

- Oi… Você é Isabella não é??

- Sou sim…como sabe..??- diz surpresa.

Pablo sorri dizendo:

- Te apresento sua prima..Megumi Mizuki…

Isabella esboça um enorme sorriso e se apresenta:

- Me chamo Isabella Swan…é um prazer te conhecer…. Mizuki…

Megumi sorri e abraça a prima:

- Me chama Megumi… eu queria conhecer-te mais você vive longe…

- De acordo me chame…Isabella…é mesmo…..minha mãe é grega por isso vivemos…longe!!

- Entendo vamos ter muito tempo para falar…vou chamar meus pais…estão tratando dos últimos pormenores do festival antes que comece daqui a pouco…

Passado uns segundos aparece Yuji e Ayumi e olham Isabella indo ate ela e a abraçam ela feliz os abraça.

-Que bom conhece-los finalmente…- diz sorrindo.

- Eu também estou muito feliz de conhecer minha sobrinha finalmente…me chamo Yuji Mizuki…e sua tia Ayumi Mizuki…

- Que felicidade te conhecer minha flor…muito parecida a sua mãe…-diz Ayumi sorrindo.

Se sentam durante um bom tempo falando da viagem de Isabella…da Grécia…

Mas são interrompidos pela a chegada de Clow que sorri sem reparar em novas pessoas:

- Aqui estou eu ..como te prometi me caro Yuji…

Isabella olhava a pessoa que tinha aparecido ao ouvir sua voz pareceu-lhe a mais bela melodia que havia escutado.

- Como sempre pontual…e deixa-me apresentar-te a minha sobrinha de que te falei…Isabella Swan….Isabella minha querida…Read Clow..já deves ter ouvido falar…

Isabella se levanta e sorri:

- Sim já ouvi falar. .. è um prazer conhecê-lo –olhando os olhos de Clow sente que o conhece.

Clow olha a bela mulher que estava á sua frente ao vê-la no pode evitar pensar que se encontrava no paraíso.

- Acredite..eu que tenho o maior prazer de conhecer tão bela mulher de olhos violeta….- segura mão dela a beijando o que faz Isabella ficar vermelha.

Isabella olha naqueles olhos mar se perdendo neles e o seu coração palpita o que a faz abrir muito os olhos , o mesmo o faz Clow sem deixar de a olhar nos olhos da ametista e quando ve seu rosto vermelho se derrete ficando perturbado.

Enquanto isso longe dali alguém os observava, furioso:

- Não …dessa vez não….

Continua….

Nota: ç.ç desculpem a demora para postar de novo……. Mas o tempo e inspiração me faltavam…(…

Estou de volta!!!!!!!!!! Com mais fics em mente…..prometo postar com mais regularidade…

Bjx…

Lady Luna Andrews


	3. A revelaçao de Souma

**Destino no teu Coração**

**Cap.3**

Clow olha a bela mulher que estava á sua frente ao vê-la não pode evitar pensar que se encontrava no paraíso.

- Acredite..eu que tenho o maior prazer de conhecer tão bela mulher de olhos violeta….- segura mão dela a beijando o que faz Isabella ficar vermelha.

Isabella olha naqueles olhos mar se perdendo neles e o seu coração palpita o que a faz abrir muito os olhos , o mesmo o faz Clow sem deixar de a olhar nos olhos da ametista e quando ve seu rosto vermelho se derrete ficando perturbado.

Enquanto isso longe dali alguém os observava, furioso:

- Não …dessa vez não….

- Muito obrigada pelo o elogio srº Clow…- dizendo isto se curva numa reverência.

- Vamos nos deixar de formalidades….nao precisa chamar srº…sou assim tão velho..??...- diz Clow brincando,sorrindo como sempre.

Isabella sorri dizendo:

- Que nada muito longe disso…ahm quer dizer que nada….Clow…-diz meio atrapalhada.

- Vá lá Clow…não deixa sem graça minha sobrinha mal ela acabou de chegar…

Pablo sorri olhando os dois e Clow se vira para Pablo num sorriso característico e se dirige até ele:

- Pablo…- diz abraçando de leve.

- Clow..como sempre não mudas nada……é bom estar de volta…-diz abraçando o amigo.

- Bem …que bom que esta de volta….chegou a tempo do festival...

- hum ..sempre é o festival do Tanabata…..que bom…-vendo os últimos preparativos á volta.- Minha querida Isabell….queres descansar um pouco eu ficar para o festival?

- Acho que vou querer ver o festival…mestre…-diz fascinada olhando a decoração e os trajes que as pessoas usavam.

Clow olhava-a e abstrai-se da multidão e cai no seu mundo de pensamentos.

"Pablo se aproximava :

- Tales vem…vou dar-te a conhecer a ultima guardiã….- Tales olha e vê uma mulher de lindos olhos ametista se aproximar dele olhando para baixo.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo… srº Ichou…-diz num fio de voz.

Tales fica deslumbrado e levanta com uma mão o rosto da mulher , ela o olha nos olhos sorri:

- Prazer todo meu…mi lady…

Tales sente seu coração bater mais rápido. "

- Isabella….vem minha prima…vou te mostrar…a vila…e vou-te arrumar uma roupa para o festival….- diz Megumi sorrindo.

Isabella sorri feliz :

- Muito obrigada ..Megumi….

- De nada Isabella…

- Ahhh me pode chamar Isabell ou Isa...

- Claro Isa…-dizendo isso Megumi sai levando Isabella atrás .

Pablo sorri para Yuji , Ayumi e Clow:

- Parece que ela não vai ter dificuldade em se adaptar… quando virá seus pais aqui Yuji?

- No festival vão conhecer..a Isabella ficaram muito contentes…

- Que bom!...ela queria conhecê-los a voces e a eles… ela não saia da Grécia… e queria conhecer o estrangeiro….e ela so estudava por isso os pais decidiram que ela podia sair…um pouco por uns tempos…

Clow ouvia com atenção tinha curiosidade de conhecer aquela bela jovem que tinha sensação que conhecia e sabia que ela era assim.

- Ela é especialista em magia do vento…?

- É sim Clow…tou vendo que você não parou também homem …sim Isabella é muito habilidosa com a magia do vento.

Clow recorda a mulher do seu sonho e fica intrigado.

- Bem meus senhores…tenho de me retirar… vou ver se kerberus não esta muito furioso…por lhe ter tirado os doces..e tratar de me arranjar para o festival ver se chego mais cedo para colocar a iluminação e a comida..nao é meu caro Yuji….-diz sorrindo

- Tens toda a razão… diz a kerberus que a Ayumi preparou doces para ele…até logo.

- Até depois …Clow depois quero ouvir-te..sobre as tuas novas inovações com as cartas…

- Claro….ate depois…

Enquanto isso , numa casa dos arredores

- Meu senhor não quererá dar uma volta pelas as redondezas…conhecer a região..antes de tratar dos seus assuntos…

Souma olha a pessoa que lhe falava,chega ao pe dela acaricia o rosto dela:

- Não te preocupes minha doce.. Kaede…-dizendo isso a aproxima e fala-lhe no ouvido.

- Os meus assuntos…só são de noite …tenho outras coisas importantes para fazer agora….não é…minha querida…do que ver esta detestável terra…-dizendo isso a puxa pela a cintura . kaede sorri de forma maliciosa pensando:

- " vou fazer o senhor esquecer …esse assunto..o senhor é so meu"- começa a despir o seu senhor e ele enlouquecido com ela a possui ali mesmo na sala.

Passado umas horas, acaricia com um dedo o queixo de seu mestre , ele indiferente se levanta e atira-lhe o seu quimono chinês .

- Se recompõe…e me prepara a roupa para daqui a pouco ir nesse festival…-diz friamente.

- Com certeza senhor…-diz meio triste pela a sua frieza.

Com isto , ele se retira para a seu quarto e se senta numa poltrona verde e prateada e abre seu bastão:

- Pelo o poder que me foi conferido pelo o fogo eterno…se revela perante mim… Souma….

Acontece uma ventania flamejante e um bastão com forma de uma labareda e comprido aparece e com isso ele forma um grande circulo que permite ver o que se passa na rua dentro da sua insígnia que esta marcada no chão.

E na insígnia aparece Isabella e Megumi junto do lago que se encontrava envolto por arvores frondosas.

Enquanto isso , no lago:

Megumi sorri olhando o quão maravilhada estava Isabella com a beleza do lugar.

- Gostou Isa?

- Amei Megumi…é tão belo…parece dos contos que minha mãe me contava…

- Me diz Isa…porque você decidiu vir ate aqui no Japão que é tão longe da Grécia?

- Queria conhecer meus parentes que não conhecia…e …

- e ?

- Algo me chamou aqui…-diz com ar vago e pensativo.

- o que?

- Não sei…

- Tudo bem.-diz Megumi estranhando.- Bem acho que vou buscar algo para comermos aqui no lago já que você amou.-diz sorrindo

- Ahh sério?-diz maravilhada- tudo bem…te espero aqui…

Megumi assente e sai indo de volta ao templo. Isabella fica olhando no lago .

Enquanto isso na casa de Clow:

Meu bom Kerberus não fica tão zangado… Ayumi fez uns doces para você… para te compensar…

- Sério?...-diz feliz mas disfarça com ma cara.

- Sim….-diz Clow sem perder o seu sorriso.

- Esta bem…vou dormir uma soneca… para o festival ….estar muito bem…

Yue olhava a situação e diz:

- Gulotão…-diz virando a cara com o seu ar frio e impassível.

Kerberus ao ouvir fica furioso:

- Que tens tu com isso seu chato..?

- Gulotão…-diz sem se alongar mais.

Kerberus fica ainda mais furioso e vermelho de raiva:

- Seu…

Clow a sorrir levanta a mão dizendo:

- Já chega vocês dois… Kerberus vai fazer o teu sono de tarde…e Yue queres vir dar uma volta?..

- Se me permite meu senhor..acho que vou ficar aqui…vou descansar um pouco…

- Tudo bem…ate já…

Dizendo isso, Clow se retira enquanto Kerberus e Yue quando vêem seu mestre de costas continuam a discutir, Clow ao ouvir as vozes ao sair de casa diz:

- Ai esses dois não mudam…hummm humm- diz sorrindo.

Ele caminha vendo os preparativos ao ver o caminho para o lago algo o chama la e ele caminha ate la e ve Isabella a subir uma pedra do lago e se aproxima vendo o que ela faz.

Isabella sem se aperceber da presença de Clow,sobe a um rochedo que se encontrava no lago, com um dedo desce e toca a agua do lago cantando, amava fazer isso mas uma dama grega não podia se dar a esses luxos :

_**Aqui estoy en mi soledad  
dentro de mi ser  
solo hay tristeza**_

Clow se perde ao ouvir ela cantar.

_**Aunque intento no lo puedo encontrar  
si algun secreto se esconde en tu piel  
sin ti me siento tan solo  
no vivo, por que no puedo amarte**_

Isabella ao cantar se lembra dos belos olhos azuis e da expressão deles que Clow possuía e se assusta com seu pensamento " como posso lembrar desse homem se so o vi uma vez , tenho sensação que o conheço faz tempo…porque? " e nesse transe se esquece que estava em cima de um rochedo e quase cai.

- ahhh!!- diz sentindo que vai cair e fecha os olhos

Mas umas mãos fortes e firmes a seguram não a deixando cair ,a leva para fora do lago, ela abre os olhos e vê uns belos olhos azuis que lhe sorriam:

- Minha dama…deveria tomar cuidado …-diz falando e olhando nos olhos a vendo tão perto e a solta .

Isabella meio sem fala e envergonhada:

- Mil perdoes… Clow..

- Que é isso….esta tudo bem… a propósito tem uma bela voz…

Isabella fica vermelha envergonhada e baixando a cabeça:

-ahm…obrigada…mas não posso cantar ..nao é digno de uma senhora…-diz com semblante triste-

Clow levanta o rosto de Isabella suavemente:

- Tão belo rosto …deveria sempre sorrir..nunca ficar triste…e não é digno porque…só porque lhe dizem…acho que belas vozes…deveriam sempre cantar.-diz sorrindo e olhando nos olhos dela.

- Eu…

- ISABELLA…-grita Megumi e a vê perto de Clow e sorri.

- Megumi..-diz Isabella sorrindo , fica feliz dela ter aparecido, mas no fundo sente que não era bem isso que queria, e se sente assustada consigo.

- Megumi…como esta os preparativos para o festival?...Estao finalizados??-diz Clow sorrindo como sempre, apesar de estar meio desiludido de não ter ficado a falar mais um pouco com tão bela dama.

- Sim…Clow…está tudo pronto…acho que meu pai estava a sua procura agora mesmo…para o senhor ir tratar da iluminação e da comida…mas o senhor não estava em casa?-sorri Megumi

- Estava mas decidiu vir dar um passeio…minha querida Megumi e assim encontrei senhorita Isabella…e ficamos a conversar não é assim?...- diz sorrindo para Megumi e olha depois Isabella.

- Sim..é verdade…-diz Isabella olhando por segundos Clow e depois Megumi.

- Ahhh entendi!...-diz sorrindo, Megumi.

- Bem mas vou ter com seu pai… Megumi…senão ele desespera…-diz Clow brincando, indo a caminho do Templo saindo do Lago.

- Sim…aahhah…é melhor…-diz Megumi rindo,pensando como ficaria seu pai se Clow não aparecesse.

-… Adeus Megumi ate logo…adeus senhorita Isabella…-diz Clow sorrindo e olhando para trás saindo depois do alcance da vista delas.

Isabella fica olhando ele se afastar e se detem pensando no que ele dizera. Megumi cutuca ela para ela despertar.

- Ei..acorda Isa…ahaha

- Aii desculpa..-diz sem jeito.

- Vamos comer…?

- Sim vamos…quando começa o festival?... –diz olhando Megumi.

- Começa ao anoitecer…-diz sorrindo.

- Mas que simboliza o festival Tanabata ?...Sempre ouvi dizer que os Japoneses faziam festivais que simbolizavam algo-diz olhando Megumi e comendo

- O festival Tanabata…simboliza duas estrelas que se amam mas estão em lados opostos do céu se encontram nesse dia e so neste dia…e ao dia em que eles se encontram é o o Tanabata…sendo assim chamado de festival Tanabata.-diz Megumi sorrindo.

- Uau!...que linda historia…-diz Isabella fascinada.

- É mesmo…-diz Megumi sorrindo perante deslumbramento de Isabella.

- E na Grécia que se comemora…de importante..??-pergunta Megumi ficando com os olhos em estrela estilo anime, entusiasmada, com os pauzinhos da sua comida quase a partirem .

- De muito importante só os jogos Olímpicos..que consiste em provas que os homens participam…muito desportivo.

- Deve ser mesmo fascinante…eu nunca sai do Japão…-diz Megumi meio triste.

- Ah! Se seu pai deixar você pode vir passar uns tempos comigo a Grécia….-diz Isabella sorrindo.

- Sério…?

- Sério..-diz sorrindo.

- Vamos voltar esta prestes a anoitecer…e temos de preparar…você…apesar de eu amar esse traje branco e lindo…-diz Megumi sorrindo e entusiasmada com ideia de ir a Grécia.

- Vamos…ahh obrigada…-diz sorrindo.

Enquanto isso no Templo:

Yuji vendo o Sol se por e olhando Clow:

- Clow Clow você tem mesmo certeza , de que essas cartas vão resolver….?-diz Yuji nervoso,sendo seguido de perto por Pablo que sorria .

- Sim…meu caro Yuji …pela milésima vez…-diz Clow sorrindo e se divertindo vendo nervosismo de seu amigo.

- Ai e tu ainda te ris de eu estar nervoso…-diz Yuji olhando ,Clow se acalmando vendo que seu amigo tem tudo sobre controle.

- Tens de te acalmar homem…senão Ayumi fica viúva muito cedo…-diz Pablo brincando.

- Aiii vocês os dois ..me massacram…

Clow e Pablo riem de leve e Yuji mesmo zangado com eles sorri.Megumi e Ayumi aparecem sorrindo .

- Deixem-nos apresentar uma nova Isabella…

Com isto, Isabellla envergonhada aparece usando um kimono branco com uma flor rosa perto do ombro, a fita grossa a volta da cintura de tom rosa e o cabelo preso num coque severo, mas que deixava uns fios de cabelo á solta.

Pablo se dirige a ela :

- Estas deslumbrante…minha querida…

Yuji sorri:

- Sim linda e encantadora... –indo abraça-la e Isabella o abraça sorrindo.

Clow não disse nada so se detinha olhando para Isabella e sem palavras. Isabella percebe olhar , olha por um segundo para Clow e desvia olhar. Clow fica perturbado e disfarça sorrindo:

- Bem terei de ir chamar Kerberus e Yue …

Yuji nervoso:

- E o festival …Clow tens de por as cartas a funcionar agora…

Clow sorri:

- Não te preocupes..estarei aqui…

- Não Não…Megumi vai lá….tu ficas aqui….

Clow sorri :

- Como queiras -….Yuji…agradeço-te minha querida Megumi…e vê se não revelas a Kerberus que foste tu que lhe retiraste os doces…

- ahah ok…. Queres vir comigo Isabella ??

- Ahm pode ser….se o senhor Clow não se importar…-diz olhando Clow.

- Claro que não …vá… mas não se assuste…-diz Clow sorrindo.

Isabella assente e sem entender nada segue com Megumi pensando porque teria dito Clow para não se assustar.

- Megumi porque Clow disse para não me assustar ?

- Já vais perceber…-diz Megumi sorrindo , num ar de mistério.

Chegando na casa de Clow, Megumi bate na porta uma vez e entra:

- Kerberus..Yue desçam…. Para virem para o festival …

Como já estava meio escuro, Isabella viu a descer das escadas , o que lhe pareceu ser um leão com olhar brilhante, ela se assusta e pergunta a Megumi:

- Megumi…Clow tem Leões dentro de casa…?...

- Ei menina que falta de educação…-diz o "leão " aparecendo na luz. Isabella assusta , fica sem cor e arrepiando.

- O leão fala…e …-olha para as asas que possuía.- tem asas…

- Calma Isabella…-diz Megumi se segurando para não rir.- Esse é Kerberus…e é um guardião de Clow…

- Kerberus é um Leão…-diz Isabella ainda em choque.

- Sim… eu sou o Kerberus…o charmoso…gostoso..guardiao das cartas de Clow…-diz kerberus se achando .

- è um glutão isso sim….-diz Yue numa voz fria aparecendo ao lado de kerberus. Megumi assusta ligeiramente, Isabella percebe mas nada diz pois fica adimirada.

- Um anjo…-diz Isabella espantada.

- Ele…é Yue Isabella…outro guardião das cartas de Clow como Kerberus.- diz Megumi, visivelmente meio triste ao ver Yue.

- Sim… estou vendo..prazer…mas não é habitual eu ver…seres como vocês..mil perdoes mesmo…-diz Isabella se curvando de vergonha da sua admiração.

Kerberus e Yue olham a moça meio espantados a sua maneira .

- Sem problema… uma linda moça que nem você pode sempre…reagir assim…-diz kerberus.- Esse enjoado daqui- aponta Yue .- Não sei se importa ou não.

- Não há problema…-diz Yue olhando la fora.

- Obrigada…aos dois…

- Clow nos mandou vir chama-los..meu pai não deixou ele sair de la…

- ahah bem feita merece..aquele ladrão de doces- diz Kerberus visivelmente furioso.

- aii vamos mas é….-diz Megumi com cara de gota.

Assim seguem os quatro ate ao Templo.

Enquanto isso na Casa de Souma

- Kaede….onde esta minha roupa…- fazendo sumir a insígnia , visivelmente furioso.

- Aqui esta senhor…o senhor esta bem ?-preocupada com ele.

- Se remeta ao que lhe mando fazer e não fale coisas desnecessárias…-diz friamente sem se importar com ela.

- Desculpe…- ajudando seu senhor a se vestir.

Souma furioso pensa:

" Maldito Tales…nem mesmo se lembrando um do outro, estão próximos….ahhhhh não posso permitir isso…"

Com isso chega a noite, todo o mundo começa a ir para perto do templo vendo tudo e reparam que quase não se ve nada .

Megumi , Isabella , Clow, Yuji , Ayumi, Kerberus e Pablo se encontram sentados, numas mesas preparadas para a ocasião :

- So velas não vai dar…-diz Yuji olhando Clow .

- Já entendi…-diz se dirigindo ao centro do Templo.

Clow sorrindo retira uma carta de dentro do bolso e a atira para o ar e ela fica girando no ar.

- Resplendor nos oferece um pouco da tua luz …-diz Clow para a carta , e aparece uma fadinha sorrindo e com começa a voar espalhando pequenas bolinhas a brilhar verde que ilumina toda a vila .Todas as pessoas ficam a olhar o céu a ver de onde vinha aquelas bolinhas verdes. Isabella fica maravilhada vendo tamanha coisa e se dirige perto de Clow. Clow olha em volta sorrindo e fala para as pessoa:

- Não fiquem ai especados…a olhar…se divirtam….- diz se ouvindo em todo o lugar.

A pouco e pouco toda a gente continua que estava fazendo, e Isabella ainda fascinada chega perto de Clow:

- O que você faz é emocionante mesmo …-diz sorrindo olhando o céu.

- Muito obrigada..nao fui que fiz foi a Resplendor….-diz sorrindo olhando ela e depois o céu.

- Mesmo assim…foi fascinante..-diz dirigindo o olhar para Clow , os olhos quando se encontram ficam um tempo olhando, ate que Isabella dirige o olhar para o lado e caminha em direcção a mesa enquanto Clow a ve se afastar sorrindo.

Enquanto isso perto dali….

Souma olhava Clow e Isabella conversando furioso, faz aparecer seu bastão:

"Pelo o poder que me foi conferido pelo o fogo eterno…se revela perante mim… Souma…"

- Vamos acabar com esta bela noite…-aponta seu bastão para o céu e fala " Feuer Grundsatz "O Céu começa a passar de preto para um tom meio avermelhado não sendo notado de inicio , mas quando começa a cair fogo do céu queimando tendas , todo o mundo começa a ficar alarmado olhando o céu , correndo apavoradas. Resplendor que se encontrava no céu volta para perto de seu mestre que se encontrava conversando com seus amigos e Isabella na mesa , Resplendor faz com que eles comecem a prestar atenção , e vêem tudo a ser queimado de um fogo vindo do nada. Isabella se levanta de rompante , seria olhando o céu fecha olhos por um momento :

- Esse fogo … eu sei que conheço esse poder…-diz quase murmurando para si sem que ninguém a ouça.

Souma oculto nas sombras olha a situação em frente flutuando no céu , sorria maldosamente.

- Gente sem importância… -diz olhando as pessoas fugindo , olha perto do templo Isabella olhando o céu. – ..ainda é cedo…

O fogo continuava caindo , e as pessoas se refugiando onde podiam .

Clow avança sem perder seu sorriso faz aparecer seu bastão , e com um simples toque do bastão faz com que o fogo se extinga. Souma olha a situação ficando levemente aborrecido .

" Era um feitiço bem simples ….nos veremos mais logo Tales…"-dizendo isso coloca seu bastão na vertical esticando os braços , e uma corrente de fogo aparece fazendo ele sumir do lugar.

Clow olhava o local aonde Souma havia sumido " Porque você atingiu essas pessoas se você me queria a mim… hum…", fica nos seus pensamentos um tempo e olha Isabella saindo do templo, sendo seguida por Pablo :

- Isabella não seja imprudente..nao deveria ter saído…

- Não se preocupe..mestre esta tudo bem…-dizendo isso se dirige ate a arvore do templo Tsukimine. Fecha os olhos, pega num pendente que apareceu em sua mão .

" Oh chave que guardas os poderes da Luz , mostra a tua verdadeira forma sobre mim e ofereça a valente Isabella que aceitou esta missão . Liberte-se…" .

Pablo olha a situação e balança a cabeça, regressa para o pe de um Yuji, uma Ayumi e uma May espantados.

May que desperta os outros:

- Como ela tem uma invocação parecida a de Clow….

Clow não lhes prestava atenção, mas sim a mulher que acabava de transformar seu bastão, com uma grande Lua no lugar do Sol que Clow tinha , e a cor era prateada de resto era igual em todo, " Como sempre..fascinante " pensa continuando com o seu habitual sorriso.

Isabella não ligava em volta se concentra e em sua volta brilha em remoinho de vento , ela abre os olhos de repente dizendo: " Wind sauber ", e tudo em volta , apaga os vestígios do fogo ,fazendo com que fique tudo de novo como antes.Em seguida faz sumir o bastão , todo o mundo a olha , ela embaraçada ,vermelha os olha:

- Continuem…não é… -se dirige para dentro do Templo suspirando sendo seguida com o olhar por Clow, entrando no Templo May vem ate ela chocada:

- Como você tem a mesma invocação que Clow…

- E simples eu aprendi em pequeno ..magia com Pablo…que era amigo dos meus pais..-diz Clow se aproximando por detrás de Isabella que da um salto ao sentir ele por trás , Clow sorri vendo.

- Sim é verdade….-diz Pablo sorrindo- E tenho muito orgulho dos meus aprendizes..mas a preocupação já não da para um velho que nem eu… Isabella que irresponsabilidade…

- Ahhh so porque alguém decidiu…colocar fogo…não significa que o festival tivesse que acabar….olhem…-diz apontando e vendo todo o mundo voltando , sorrindo , a musica volta a tocar.

- Muito obrigada… Isa…-diz Yuji lhe sorrindo.

- Compreendo mas mesmo assim foi uma irresponsabilidade… não sabia quem era o teu inimigo e se ele estivesse ainda ali…

Isabella, surpreendentemente não deu resposta e recordasse de que conhecia aquele tipo de magia de algum lugar. Leva a mão ao queixo pensativa " Quem seria … como eu tenho a sensação que conheço…"

- Mas não estava pois não …pare de se preocupar… prometo que vou tomar mais cuidado…-diz dando um beijo na face do mago. Pablo a olha da de ombros , sorri. Clow continuava a olha-la , Isabella desvia o olhar para ele e caminha em sua direcção , o examina com o olhar , sorri.

- Espero que possa…passar uns bons tempos aqui em Tomoeda…

Clow sorri , a olha :

- Eu também…espero…que possa …

Yuji começa a gritar com Clow , por causa da comida do festival , mas ele parece nem se importar so a olhando , tal como ela o olha .

- Acalma-te Yuji….-retira uma carta do bolso .- Doce….espalha as tuas iguarias por nos..por favor…-diz sorrindo, com um isso uma pequena fadinha redonda com uma varinha , sorri faz um gesto com a varinha por cima , dos tabuleiros preparados e faz aparecer bolos de muitos tipos, e pequenos doces espalhados.

Isabella olhava a situação sorrindo , olha Clow que nesse momento olhava para Yuji, que estava espantado e aliviado pensa: " Ele é um homem extraordinário…quem me dera saber que aqueles olhos escondem.. que você esta pensando Isabella… " .

Aos poucos, crianças , adultos se dirigem as mesas para comer uns doces , a pobre Doce estava tendo muito trabalho já que kerberus comia uma boa parte dos doces , sob o olhar furioso de May ,que batia o pe, lhe chamando Comilão, Kerberus furioso a chamava Chata. Isabella olhava , melancólica e sorridente ao mesmo tempo " Eles se divertem tanto…nunca estive assim " , acaba sendo acordada de seus pensamentos por alguém que se havia aproximado por trás , se assusta.

- Desculpe-me não queria assusta-la…senhorita…

- Não tem importância… Clow…-diz sorrindo.

Nessa altura começa as pessoas que tocavam os instrumentos , a tocar uma melodia lenta . Clow sorri se curva , pegando a mão de Isabella .

- Me daria a honra dessa dança…

Isabella fica vermelha , e quase não conseguindo falar :

- Com certeza…meu senhor…

Os dois se olhando se dirigem para onde todo o mundo dançava , e sem desviar o olhar , Clow coloca sua mão na cintura de Isabella , e Isabella nas costas de Clow dançando.Isabella se deixa levar pela a musica , coloca a sua cabeça no peito de Clow , que fica surpreendido mas sorri , a abraçando mais .Clow cheira os seus cabelos que tinham fragrância de Cerejeira, deslumbrado, seu sorriso disfarça.

- Me desculpe.. mas estou muito cansada…-diz visilvemente envergonhada , tentando arranjar justificação, levantando a cabeça de repente

- Não se preocupa..-diz Clow sorrindo , a confortando , ela se acalma e aos poucos sorri encabulada ainda, se deixa colocar a cabeça de novo no peito de Clow , mesmo por baixo daquele manto ela podia sentir que seu peito era firme , fecha de leve os olhos , e com a sensação de o sentir a agarrando, ela pensa que esse para Deus falta muito pouco, a delicadeza com que a agarrava e dançava a fascinava ,e mais curiosidade ela tinha de saber o que se escondia por detrás daquele manto , e por trás daqueles olhos.

Não muito longe dali , alguém observava , desde sua casa não muito feliz destruindo tudo em seu quarto , olhando Clow e Isabella dançando.

- Maldição de novo…não…Muito em breve…-diz olhando Isabella sorrindo , e Clow sorrindo para ela se dirige ate a janela do seu quarto e olha o céu , e a lua , que nao estava cheia, mas faltava pouco . – So ter paciência…

Kaede olhava seu mestre desde seu quarto furiosa: " como ele não a esquece… maldita Isabella…maldita o pode por a sofrer assim .."

A musica termina , eles se separam , Isabella sorri :

- Amei a dança…raro o homem que consegue dançar perfeitamente…

- Muito obrigado pelo o elogio…senhorita…-diz sorrindo.

- De nada…vou para dentro ..estou meio cansada…com sua licença…-diz se curvando ligeiramente.

- Com certeza..-diz a vendo afastar.

Vendo tudo desde que eles dançaram , ate se afastarem, estava Pablo visivelmente contente : " Estão se apaixonando de novo…aquele ataque de fogo…Zunishi…. " pensa , preocupado com o que estaria por vir, olha o céu , repara na lua.

O dia amanhece…e com o Sol acorda Isabella e repara que todos no templo ainda estavam a dormir. Se veste, e prepara o pequeno almoço.

Passado um tempo, May atraída pelo cheiro que vinha da cozinha se dirige ate la , e ve Isabella pondo a mesa , quando a vê:

- Bom dia May…

- Bom dia… Isa…a você é a convidada não tem de fazer nada…

- Ah mas eu gosto …de ajudar.. não gosto de ser abusada…

- Que nada… mas obrigada…-diz sorrindo.

As duas comem , em seguida chegam Yuji e Ayumi , e todos comem contentes , e Isabella fala da Grécia .

A manha corre tranquila , May se encontra zangada , pois Isabella a quer ajudar.

- Não me custa nada… May…

- Ai que teimosa… esta bem…-diz indo com ela dentro pegar roupa de Miko , e dando para ela.Isabella se veste sorri para May .

- Que tal ?...

- Que estranho…-diz May rindo.

- Ahhhh….-diz Isabella fingindo estar zangada.

Se dirigem para fora , Isabella pega na vassoura e começa a limpar.

- Já que você quer tanto ..limpar e não me deixa fazer nada srª Isa…eu vou tratar …de ir buscar umas coisas para o almoço daqui a pouco…esta bem?...

- Esta bem… -diz sorrindo limpando o templo. May sai. Isabella limpa tudo assobiando , sem reparar no homem que se havia acabado de aproximar , e embate nele caindo .

- Ai…que dói…-diz massajando o braço.

- Me desculpe….-diz uma voz baixa , mas forte como o fogo.

Isabella olha para a pessoa que lhe fala , quando olha nos olhos vermelhos da pessoa fica espantada , pois tem leve sensação que conhece.

- Me desculpe a mim..eu que sou desastrada..e nem o vi..meu senhor…

- Que nada… me chame.. Souma …

- Esta bem…Souma…-diz Isabella se levantando, com a ajuda dele.

-Me poderia dizer seu nome…?...-diz sorrindo .

- Ai me desculpe… meu nome é Isabella…

- Nome muito bonito…

- Obrigada…-diz encabulada.

- Você não se magoou …Isabella ?...

- Não…foi so um tombo..nao se preocupe…bem tenho de continuar a limpar..com a sua licença..-diz Isabella, ela sabia que fora mal educada, mas aquele homem lhe parecia muito familiar e estava atordoada por não saber quem era.

Souma ve ela se afastar, sorrindo , faz um olhar diabólico .

- Muito em breve…

NOTA: Poxa!!!..terceira parte finalmente…xD tava demorando..me desculpem… mas estava tentando…encontrar inspiração…:P

Obrigado..pelas reviews….

E Vou continuar escrevendo…)…

Bjx

Lady Luna Andrews


End file.
